1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to the field of novel bicyclothiadiazinones and their herbicidal use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thiadiazinone dioxides as a class are known compounds. In more particular, unsubstituted or substituted benzothiadiazione dioxides and pyridothiadiazione dioxides have been disclosed in the prior art. Various utilities recited for these compounds include use as pharmaceuticals, e.g., antiphlogistics, antipyretics, analgetics, psycholeptics and as herbicides. Exemplary nd relevant prior art includes an article by Cohen et al in J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 84, 1994, (1962) and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,041,336, 3,217,001, 3,708,277, 3,940,389, 3,920,641 and 3,989,507.
The prior art relevant to thiadiazinone dioxides appears to be devoid of disclosure relevant to fused bicyclothiadiazinone dioxide compounds having a carbocyclic ring, sulfur-containing heterocyclic ring or cerrain nitrogen-containing heterocyclic rings fused to a thiadiazinone ring. It is an object of this invention to provide such novel compounds, members of which have been found to be biologically active.